A mixture of characters!!!!!
THIS IS AN AWESOME FAN-FIC BY TUNDRA, FOR ECLIPSE!!!! :D it is a mixture of WoF, Percy Jackson, and Warriors. (Sorry, I'm not adding Harry Potter, I never read it. C:) Ok... Some things- I'm only half way through the first Percy Jackson book. Also... I've only read the first book of the Warriors series. NONE of these characters belong to me!!! C: Once again, this is by Tundra, for Eclipse. Just a little secret Santa gift! :D The five dragonets landed on cold, hard, rock. The wind blew, an eerie silence around. "Remind me why we're here again." Said Glory with disgust. "I really wanted to see it... It says it's a beautiful garden..." Starflight said. "Get a life. Not everything is in scrolls." "Most of the most IMPORTANT things are in scrolls!" He protested. They went on and on, till Tsunami shouted, "SHUT. UP." Starflight quickly shut his snout. "Why should I listen to you? I'm queen of the RainWings! You're just an heir." Tsunami was boiling with anger inside, but was serious. "No! I mean it!" There was a rustle in he large bushes. "I think this is it...-" "-hmm... Creepy-" "-I don't think we should be here..." Those voices... They were high and squeaky. "Scavengers..." Clay said. His stomach rumbled. Three young humans staggered out of the bushes. One was a male. He had a pen in his hands. The other was a female. She had a hat in her hand. The last was another male. He looked terrified. "Monsters!" The last one shouted, looking at Percy. "Use your pen! Turn it into a sword!" The dragonets looked at them. "Pathetic... As always." Glory sighed. Sunny grabbed the panicked one. "Aww... He's cu- OUCH!" He kicked her. She didn't let go. The other two looked at Grover. Percy held the pen in his hand, and it soon turned into a bronze sword. He had a fierce, yet scared look. "Annabeth... We have to save Grover..." He said. He took something out of a bag and ate it. He tossed one to Annabeth. She ate it. "Who are you?..." Clay started. "They can't understand us. We're dragons. They are scavengers." Starflight reminded him. "Actually... We can now." Annabeth said. She glared at Sunny, with her cold, gray eyes. The dragonets were very surprised. They understood them, they understood the dragons! "B-but..." Starflight started. "This isn't p-possible!" "Hehe, we've been through a lot of things... Many things are possible." Percy said. Grover struggled in Sunny's grasp. "Let me go!!" The voice was just a squeak to her. Percy tossed Grover one of the things he and Annabeth had just eaten. Grover quickly swallowed. He yelled again, "LET ME GO!" Sunny quickly put him down. "Thank you very little..." He added. His pants and fake shoes were off. "Oops!" He said. His back end, was part goat. "I'm a satyr." "He's part prey!" Clay said with delight. "You will NOT eat him!" Percy shouted. "Aww..." "Anyways..." Tsunami jumped in. "Why are you here?" "Medusa." Annabeth said in a cold voice. "What's a Medusa?" Sunny asked. "Medusa. She is a monster... She is supposed to live here. She has snakes as hair, piercing eyes that turn you to stone with just one look!" "Sounds yummy..." Clay said, in a daydream. Glory snapped in his face. "Wake up!" He shook his head dizzily. "Sorry..." "Anyways, we are here to slay her. You guys seem pretty nice..." Percy said. Starflight's eyes widened. "So you want us to help?! I just came here to see the garden!" They sighed. "We knew you wouldn't help..." "Wait..." Tsunami said in a half sigh. She felt pity for them. "We will help." "We will?!" Starflight said in shock. "Yes we will." "Sounds like another adventure to me!" Sunny said in a happy voice. Grover didn't know if they could trust the dragons, but it was worth a shot. "Great!" Annabeth and Percy shouted. "Let's g-" There was another rustle in the bushes. Three pairs of glaring eyes stared at them. One pair were blue, the other green, and the other amber. "What could that be?..." The dragonets and the trio wondered. A blue/gray paw stepped out of the bush. It was a cat. Two more cats stepped out. One had a pelt of fire. The other, a pelt of stone. "Cats? Why are there cats?" Said Annabeth. Percy and Grover shrugged. Sunny looked like a double rainbow flew right over her head. "THEY ARE SOOOO CUUUUUTE!!!" She roared happily. The cats hissed and backed up. Sunny snatched a bag from Percy, and took out some kind of food. Percy and the others ate it before. Sunny made the cats eat it. "Now we can understand them, and they can understand us!!" "Get away from us... Star clan, help us with these over-grown lizards..." Said Bluestar. "Hey, we heard that!" Shouted Tsunami. Glory kind of held her back, but Tsunami snapped at her. Grover kneeled down and tried to touch Fireheart's head, but the cat almost bit him. "Two legs... I can't believe I lived with one before..." Murmured Fireheart. "Scavengers." Corrected Starflight. "No... Two legs..." Said Fireheart. "Scavengers!" "Two legs!" Everyone did a facepalm. "Fireheart, this argument is not needed..." Bluestar said lightly. Fireheart backed up. "I'm starving..." He admitted. "I am toooooo...." Said Clay with a drop of droll coming form his mouth. He stared straight at Graystripe. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Meowed Graystripe as Clay stared chasing him. Sunny jumped on Clay. "NOOOOOO!!!!" She shouted. "What... Is... Going... On." Sighed Bluestar and Annabeth at the same time. They stared each other in the eye. Bluestar's bright blue eyes met Annabeth's cold, gray eyes. There was a lady in the distance. She was covered in a black veil. She seemed to have made a... Hissing sound... She glared right at them. The dragons, cats, and human/two legs/scavengers looked right back. Clay, Fireheart, and Percy sniffed the air. Food... Nice, wonderful food. They started walking towards her cabin thing. "I don't know about this..." Said Annabeth and Bluestar at the same time... Again. They looked at each other. Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)